The Princess and the Medjai
by HubbaBubbaBunny
Summary: Jazmine Carnahan followed the footsteps of her late father, Howard Carnahan. She became an archaeologist and explored different tombs and sites around Egypt, while her sister, Evelyn read about them. What happens when an unexpected event causes Jazmine to return to her brother and sister's side, only to go on another adventure with Rick O'Connell?
1. Chapter 1

The blazing sun burned at my light, tan skin. I felt beads of sweet, slowly form and fall down my cheeks. I pulled my hat down slightly, to block the rays of the sun. For days, I've been sitting on my camel, trying to reach the digging site near Hamunaptra. I needed to meet with a few colleagues about our progress. For weeks, we've been trying to find more on Ramses II, Seti I's son. As I reached the site, I was greeted by a friend, Aadil.

"Miss Carnahan, I think we've found something". Aadil informed me,as he rushed toward my camel. My camel lowered itself and I easily slid off it.

"Ramses II"? I asked, with a slight laugh. I followed Aadil through an old doorway, and we walked through dimly lit hallways. I saw a few archaeologists examining some things on the walls, as we walked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But, the hieroglyphics had something about Seti I". Aadil told me. My eyes widened slightly, and I felt a smile form on my face.

"If that's true, we could get good praise for this. Maybe even as much praise, than the people who dug his sarcophagus up". I said, excitedly. We turned the corner, and came to a giant empty room. There was not much in the room. Mostly dirt and some aged and cobwebbed items.

"Here it is". Aadil said, as he walked toward a small box. I walked to it, and I removed my pouch from shoulder. I grabbed my tool kit, and took a brush out, and started to clean the box. After I cleaned it, I read the writing, and it had Seti's name on it. But, I saw another name, but I couldn't make it out.

"Am...What is Am"? I asked myself.

"Fadil and I have been trying to figure that ourselves". Aadil told me. I slightly bit my lip, compelled by this box. Without the other part of it, I can't figure out what it could mean. "Maybe we should open it. See what's inside". Aadil suggested. I looked at him.

"You know how I feel about that. Nothing comes good, from disturbing the pharaoh's things". I reminded him.

"I'll open it, nothing bad will come from it". He told me. I stepped back, and Aadil picked up the box. He tried to open it, but struggled. "It's harder than I thought". He mumbled. I watched as he struggled, but he could never open it.

"Maybe we should leave it. It's not that special". I told him. He nodded his head, and placed the box back down. We walked out the room, and down the hallway. "Were there any other discoveries, as I was gone"? I asked. Aadil shook his head.

"All we found was dirt and-" Aadil was cut off, when we heard screams down the hall. Aadil and I stopped, and turned our heads in the direction of the screams. We looked at one another, and then raced down the halls. As we ran, we came to a halt, when we spotted two of our colleagues clawing at their skin, their screams piercing our ears. When they turned to us, there were things moving under their skin. My mouth dropped in horror.

"Help! Help me"! A colleague yelled, still clawing at their skin. Before Aadil or I could do anything, we saw something come from their mouths, and watched in horror as the bug devoured their faces. Then, a few more bugs started to come from the walls, and came toward us.

"Run"! I yelled, as I pulled Aadil with me. We both ran through the hallways, telling everyone to run. I ran as fast as I could, without stopping. I heard the screams of my colleagues ring in my ears behind me. As I saw the light from the sun, which was now setting, I felt some happiness. Once me and the remaining people made it to the surface, we quickly shut the heavy stone door. I laid on the sand, trying to catch my breath, and happy to be alive. I looked over at Aadil, who looked as if he just saw a ghost.

"Aadil...we're fine...We're safe". I tried to comfort him. I looked into the sky and closed my eyes. I was lucky enough to make it out. I could have been like those few people, having creepy bugs crawling through my skin and eating me alive.

* * *

It was now nighttime and there were only 15 of us remaining. We all sat around a fire, to keep warm. Aadil was cooking beans for everyone. There was silence mostly, but we talked a few times to break it. We were all still shaken from the incident from earlier, especially Aadil. Aadil walked to me, with a bowl of some beans. He handed me the bowl, as he sat beside me.

"Thank you". I said, with a small smile. As we ate, more silence fell on us. The only sound that was there, was the sound of the crackling fire and the wind a few times. "So, will there be no singing tonight"? I asked. I heard Mariam start to sing us an Arabic song. Her voice was always soothing to hear. When the song was over, we cleaned everything up, and headed into our tents.

I was going through my notebook, examining everything I wrote about Hamunaptra. I couldn't figure out why there was something about a person who's name started with 'Am.' There was no royal family member with that beginning. When I was about to blow out the candle, I heard movement outside my tent. I slowly reached for my gun, and in that second, someone pierced through my tent, barely missing me.

I let out a loud scream, and a few moments later, more screams were heard. Someone suddenly ripped my tent open, and I quickly fired it. I quickly rushed out my tent, to see a bunch of men in black tunics, fighting my colleagues. When I saw someone about to attack Mariam, I quickly shot them.

"Go! Get out of here"! I told them. Before I could even move a foot, I was tackled, and the person and I started to roll down the sand hill. When we stopped rolling, I was underneath the man, who had a small dagger to my throat. He had a black turban wrapped around his face, only revealing his eyes. I looked the man in the eyes, shaking intensely, worried about what was to come. As I looked into his eyes, he seemed to show little emotion. He slowly withdrew the dagger, and stood up.

"Leave! And never come back". He said sternly. I quickly nodded my head, and quickly stood up and ran away from the scene. As I ran, the sounds of my colleagues screaming, rang through my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running late for work again. I've only been in Cairo for 3 weeks, and I'm still not used to the idea of waking up to a set time. Evy has gotten what she wanted, me working at the Cario Museum of Antiquities. If only that unfortunate event didn't happen, I'd still be exploring tombs and digging lost artifacts.

As I walked into the library, I didn't notice Evy. I started walking down the isles, until I came to the 'S' and 'T' section. I saw Evy leaning on a ladder, trying to place a book, on the opposite side of her. "I don't think that's such a good idea". I told her.

"I can do it". She told me. A few moments later, she ended up balancing only on the two legs of the ladder. She gasped as she tried to keep herself from falling. She was now in the middle of the isle, away from both bookshelves. "Help". She asked, timidly. I walked over to help her, but she struggled more, and fell onto a bookshelf, causing it to fall and hit another one. Evy slid down the ladder, and I watched as the bookshelves fell down like dominoes. When the crashing stopped, Evy looked at the damage that was done, and took off her glasses.

"Oops". She said, in a light whisper.

"Mr Bey is going to-" I was cut off when I heard Mr. Bey's voice.

"What...how can I..." Mr. Bey trailed, astonished by the destruction. Evy and I both looked at him nervously. He was standing on a bookshelf that had fallen. "H-how? Oh, look at this"! He said, as he stepped down from the bookshelf, and began walking to us. "Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy"! Mr. Bey insulted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bey. But comparing my sister to plagues, is going too far"! I defended Evy. Evy gently grabbed my arm, hoping to calm me.

"I am so very sorry. It was an accident". Evy apologized.

"My girl, when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You, are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you? Even your sister isn't this bad". Mr. Bey said. Evy and I's mouth dropped slightly.

"Isn't this bad"? I asked, a little angered. Evy held me back.

"W-well, you put up with me because I can...I can read and write Ancient Egyptian, and I can...I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic and, w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles, who know how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why". Evy explained, raising a voice slightly. Very true. I still don't understand how this library works exactly.

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons...that's why. Allah rest their souls". Mr. Bey said. "Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver! The both of you"! Mr. Bey said. My mouth dropped.

"Me? Why do I have to do it"? I asked, raising my voice.

"Because I'm the boss, and you're the employee. Do as you're told"! He said harshly. Then, he turned, and walked back to his office. I looked at Evy, and shook my head.

"Why did I ever make that silly bet". I said to myself. Evy smiled slightly.

"Because you knew you'd lose, and want to be with me". She said with a smile. I chuckled slightly.

"Keep telling yourself that". I laughed. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound in the back. Evy and I turned our heads. We walked to the little museum behind the library. "Hello"? I called out. There was no response, but I heard a thud sound. Evy grabbed a nearby torch, and we walked around the room, looking for a sign of someone.

"Abdul? Mohammed? Bob"? Evy called out, as we walked in further. There was a sudden thud, which caused Evy and I to suddenly jump. I looked at her.

"You heard that too, right"? I asked. She nodded her head. We slowly crept toward the sound, and I could feel my heart start to race. We walked toward an open sarcophagus. As we got closer, the mummy suddenly jumped up at us, causing Evy and I to scream our heads off. I swear, I felt my heart skip 20 beats. Johnathan laid at the bottom of the sarcophagus, and he laughed at our reactions.

"Have you no respect for the dead"? Evy asked, still shocked by the scare.

"Of course I do". Johnathan laughed. "But sometimes, I'd rather like to join them". Johnthan said. Evy placed the torch, into a holder, by the sarcophagus.

"Well, I wish you would do it before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours". Evy said, as she placed the mummy back down. I hit Johnathan in the ear.

"Now get out". I demanded. Johnathan sat up, and both Evy and I helped him out the sarcophagus.

"My dear, sweet baby sisters...I'll have you know, that at this precise moment, my career is on a high note". Johnathan said, as he tried to stand firmly on his feet.

"High note'. Ha! Johnathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library...and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again". Evy said, and she sat at the feet of a statue. She's been applying for so long, and to see her be rejected time after time, really breaks my heart.

"Again"? I asked. She nodded her head.

"They say I don't have enough experience in the field". Evy explained. I sat next to Evy, and placed my hand on her forearm.

"Had you come with me, you'd have all the experience you need". I reminded her. Johnathan walked up to Evy, and knelt on his knees, and placed her hands into his.

"You'll always have Jazzy and I, old mum". Johnathan comforted her. Evy chuckled, and placed her head on Johnathan's. "Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up". Johnathan said, as he walked back to the sarcophagus.

"Oh, no, Johnathan, not another worthless trinket". I teased.

"If we have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and-" Evy stopped talking, when Johnathan held, what looked like a small box, to her face. "- Sell for you". Evy finished. She took the item, and examined it. I looked at it as well, curiously trying to figure out what it was.

"Where did you get this"? I asked him. Johnathan chuckled.

"On a dig down in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Evy and Jazzy. Please tell me I've found something". Johnathan told her. Evy started spinning the box around, and pressed a button, which cause the object to open. There was a small map inside the object.

"Johnathan". Evy gasped.

"Yes"? Johnathan asked, sounding a little happy.

"I think you've found something". Evy said, astonished. She took out the map, and opened it. I examined it, and my mouth slightly dropped.

"We should show Mr. Bey this". I told Evy. Evy and Johnathan both nod their heads. We rushed out and hurried to Mr. Bey's office. We practically barged in, which caused us to get a strange look from him.

"What is it, this time"? He asked, slightly annoyed. Evy held out the map, and Mr. Bey examined it.

"You see the cartouche there. It's the official royal seal of Seti I, I'm sure of it". Evy said, as she walked to Mr. Bey's side. I nod my head.

"It is. I've done enough research on him to know". I informed them.

"Perhaps". Mr. Bey said.

"Two questions". Johnathan walked to Mr. Bey's side. "Who the hell is Seti I, and was he rich"? Johnathan asked. I hit him in the head. "Was that really necessary"? He asked, as he rubbed his head.

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty". I told him.

"Said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all". Evy added. Johnathan smiled.

"Good. I like this this fellow. I like him very much". Johnathan said. I gave him a look.

"I've already dated the map. It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here...well, it's Hamunaptra". Evy said. My eyes slightly widen. The last memory of Hamunaptra wasn't pretty at all.

"Dear god, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters". Mr. Bey said.

"Jazmine used to be". Johnathan pointed out.

"Archaeologist". I corrected him.

"Hamunaptra's a myth, told by ancient Arab storytellers, to amuse Greeks and Roman tourists". Mr. Bey said.

"I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy, but my research has led me to believe, that the city itself may have actually existed". Evy told him.

"Are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra"? Johnathan asked.

"Yes. The City of the Dead". I answered.

"Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt". Evy told him.

"Yes, yes, in a big, underground treasure chamber". Johnathan said, happily. Mr. Bey scoffed. "Oh, come on. Everybody know the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. The whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it". Johnathan enlighten us.

"As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum-Oh, my goodness! Look at that"! Mr. Bey said, as the map caught on fire, and he dropped it on the ground. Johnathan and Evy rushed to put out the fire. Once it was put out, they both examined the map.

"You've burnt it! You've burned off the part with the lost city". Johnathan said, slightly angered.

"It's for the best, I'm sure". Mr. Bey said.

"I agree". I said. Johnathan and Evy looked at me. "Nothing good can come from there. I learned that many weeks ago". I told them.

"Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most...have never returned". Mr. Bey said. Evy smiled slightly.

"Well then...I guess we'll have to be the first ones". Evy said, as she took the map, and walked out the office, and Johnathan and I followed. I'm not quite fond of what is to come, on our little journey to Hamunaptra.


	3. Chapter 3

Evy, Johnathan, and I arrived to the Cairo Prison. Johnathan decided to tell us, after Evy had already came with the plan of going to Hamunaptra, that he stole the box from someone. Luckily, we found out he was in prison, and called to meet with him. Which is now why all three of us are here.

"Come, come! Step over the threshold". The warden instructed us. "Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home". The warden said, as he showed us in.

"You told me that you go it on a dig down in Thebes". Evy said, slightly angered by Johnathan's little lie.

"Well, I was mistaken". Johnathan said.

"You lied". Evy said sharply. I looked at Evy.

"He lies to everybody. What exactly makes us so special"? I asked her.

"We are his sisters"! She exclaimed.

"That just makes you two more gullible". Johnathan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Johnathan, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah". Evy huffed.

"At least it was a drunk. Remember the time he stole from two, highly skilled Americans"? I reminded her. Johnathan gave me a look, causing me to chuckle a little.

"Picked his pocket, actually. So, I don't think it's a very good idea". Johnathan said, as he tried to turn Evy toward the doors. Evy; however, wasn't going to leave without the directions.

"Stop being ridiculous". Evy said, as she turned Johnathan back in the direction of the warden. "Now, what exactly is this man in prison for"? Evy asked the warden, as she walked to the cell he stood in front of.

"This, I do not know. But, when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself". The warden explained.

"And what did he say"? I asked him, curiously.

"He said, he was just looking for a good time". He said, happily. Suddenly, two policemen and a long haired, dirty looking man, came into the cell. The man was fighting the policemen grip on him, as he neared the bars. They kicked him in the legs, to get the man onto his knees.

"This is the man that you stole it from"? I whispered to Johnathan. He nodded his head.

"Yes, exactly. So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin". Johnathan said to Evy and I.

"Who are you"? The man in the cell asked. Johnathan and I looked at the man, and he seemed strange to me. I couldn't figure out if it was the untamed hair or the beard. "And who's the broads"?

"Broads"?! Evy and I both said, a little outraged

"I-I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word". Johnathan said, as he walked toward the bars. "But, these are my sisters, Jazmine and Evy". Johnathan explained, as he brought Evy and I closer to the bars.

"How do you do"? Evy asked him.

"Oh, well. Guess they're not a total loss". The man said, looking at Evy. I noticed the anger in Evy's eyes, and couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I beg your pardon"? Evy said, astonished by the man's poor manners. Then, the warden began to start yelling in Arabic toward some other policemen. Then, he looked at us.

"I'll be right back in a moment". He told us, then quickly walked away.

"Ask him about the box". Johnathan whispered to Evy.

"Um, we have found...Uh, hello. Excuse me". Evy said, as she tried to get the man's attention. He turned from looking at the policemen, and when he looked at us, I couldn't help but see a look of annoyance. "All three of us found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it". Evy said, in a calm tone.

"No". The man shook his head.

"No"? Evy and I both asked in disbelief.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra". The man pointed out. Johnathan shushed the man.

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra"? I asked him.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there". He explained. Johnathan got closer to the man.

"But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow"? Johnathan asked him.

"Do you I know you"? The man asked Johnathan. Johnathan shook his head.

"No, no. I've just got one of those faces". Johnathan quickly said. I noticed the man's face change, realizing who Johnathan was, and he quickly punch him in the face, causing Johnathan to fall to the ground. The man; however, was hit in his back, for attacking him. Evy stepped over Johnathan, to get closer to the cell. I tried to help Johnathan out.

"How many times does this need to happen, before you learn your lesson"? I asked Johnathan.

"Stop nagging, and help me". Johnathan told me. I chuckled, and helped him stand up. I walked beside Evy, and joined in the conversation.

"Could you tell me how to get there"? She asked the man. Then, she looked at me, and gave me a look. She was a little upset at how I wouldn't tell her the location, because I think we should stay away from there. Then, Evy pulled her hat down, and covered the side of her head. "I mean, the exact location". She whispered.

"You wanna know"? The man asked.

"W-well, yes". Evy said, as she got closer to him.

"Do you really want to know"? He asked.

"Yes". Evy said, getting extremely closer to him. The man motioned her to come closer, and I couldn't help but become a little more suspicious.

"Evy, I don't-" I stopped, when I saw the man suddenly press his lips on Evy's. When he pulled away, he looked her in the eyes.

"Then get me the hell out of here"! He exclaimed. Then, a policeman pulled him away, but the man wasn't going without a fight. He started fighting the policemen, and ended up being dragged away. Evy looked at the man, wide eyed, surprised by the fact the man just kissed her.

"Where are they taking him"? Evy asked, the warden, as he walked toward us.

"To be hanged. Apparently...he had a very good time". He said, putting emphasis on 'very'. Then, we followed the warden to the courtyard, and we sat at a balcony. Below and around us, were spectators, waiting for the next victim to be hung. Evy and I grabbed a seat next to the warden, and watched as our man walked onto the platform, to be hung.

"I will give you 100 pound to save this man's life". Evy told the warden.

"Madame, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang". He explained.

"Two, two hundred pounds"! Evy quickly said.

"Proceed"! The warden told the executioner.

"Three hundred pounds"! Evy retorted. Then, the executioner yelled out to the warden, saying the man wanted to have the tie loosen, and be released.

"Yahemar! Of course we don't let him go"! The warden explained to him. I walked beside the warden.

"Five hundred pounds". I told him. The warden told the executioner to stop.

"And what else"? He asked. Then, he placed his hand onto my exposed thigh. "I am a very lonely man". He said. I quickly smacked his hand away from me. I heard the prisoners start to laugh, and the warden yelled to the executioner to drop the man.

"No"! Evy yelled, as she stood from her seat. The executioner pulled a lever, and the man fell; however, he didn't die immediately. He swung there, struggling to breathe.

"Haha! His neck did not break! Oh, I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death". The warden said, a little too happily. Evy sat down, and I walked over to her.

"If you want that man, you need to think of something fast". I whispered to her. She thought to herself, then looked at the warden.

"He know the location to Hamunaptra". Evy told the warden. He looked at Evy, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

"You lie". He said.

"She would never"! I exclaimed.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig, knows where to find the City of the Dead"? The warden asked, as he pointed to the struggling man, trying not to die.

"Yes"! Evy said.

"Truly"? He asked.

"Yes"! Evy and I both said. "And if you cut him down, we will give you..." Evy thought about what to say. "Ten percent". Evy told him.

"Fifty percent". He quickly said.

"Twenty". I said.

"Forty". He responded.

"Thirty". Evy and I said.

"Twenty-five". He said.

"Ah! Deal". Evy said, happily. We both smiled at each other, happy at being able to trick him into going lower. The warden groaned.

"Cut him down"! He told the executioner. We watched as the executioner swung his sword, and cut the rope, letting the man fall to the ground, no longer having to struggle to stay alive. I sighed, realizing that this trip is definitely happening now, and there is no way I'm going to let them explore a lost city, without me. I'm an archaeologist, and I cannot pass up an opportunity to explore. It's simply in my blood.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Evy made sure that Johnathan and I make it to the Giza Port. She's in more of a hurry to Hamunaptra than Johnathan. As we were making our way to the port, I tried to convince Evy that this may not be a good idea.

"Evy, all I'm saying is that we should stay away. It's unpredictable out there". I told her. She looked at me.

"You've made it out just fine. Besides, I could use the experience. Aren't you always the one to tell me, I should tag along with you"? She reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"She has a point, Jazzy. You were alwa-" I cut Johnathan off.

"Really? You shouldn't even have say in this. You're only in it for the treasure". I snapped. He looked at me, as if he was hurt.

"Now that's pig wallow. I'm in it for the experience". He defended.

"Oh, please. You've always rejected my offers to tag along with my colleagues and I, but as soon as treasure comes into the sentence, you're all for it". I told him. I fixed my hat, to block the sun from my eyes. "Besides...there was nothing there. I was there for days, and not once did I see an ounce of treasure". I said, saddened by the last memory of Hamunaptra. As we walked through the crowded port, Evy slightly wondered if he'd actually make it.

"Do you really think he's going to show up"? Evy asked Johnathan and I.

"yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word". Johnathan explained.

"Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit". Evy said, bitterly.

"Anyone I know"? I heard a voice say. The three of us turn, to meet Rick, the man we saved yesterday. He had shaved his growing beard, and his hair was cut. I noticed Evy look at him, as I did when I first found something of Cleopatra's. A very happy day for me, it was. Evy placed her bags down, still stunned by how he cleaned up.

"Um, hello". Evy said.

"Close your mouth. You're drooling". I teased her. She wiped her mouth, which caused me to chuckle at her.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell"? Johnathan asked, as he shook Rick's hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, smashing". Rick said, as he opened his coat, to check if Johnathan possibly stole something...again.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner...partner". Johnathan assured him, as he patted his shoulder. Rick laughed humorlessly.

"That reminds me. No hard feelings about the..." Rick swung at the air, indicating that he was talking about punching Johnathan.

"Oh, no, no. Happens all the time". Johnathan told him. I nod my head.

"I'm surprise he hasn't had permanent facial damage". I snorted. Rick nods his head.

"Mr. O'Connell. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of flimflam, because if it is, I am warning you-" Evy was cut off my Rick.

"You're warning me"? He asked, in disbelief. "Lady, let me put it this way, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much, that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. When we got there, all we found...was sand and blood". He explained to her. "Let me get your bags". He said, as he picked her bags up, and walked onto the boat.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all". Johnathan said. Evy and I looked at him.

"Bright good morning to all". I heard that voice, and I groaned lightly. Beside Evy was the prison warden.

"Oh, no. What are you doing here"? Evy groaned. The warden started walking up the stairs, on the boat.

"I'm here to protect my investment, than you very much". He said, as he walked away. Johnathan, Evy, and I sigh.

"If he touches me again, I'm going to kill him". I told her.

"At least we won't worry about the stench". Johnathan said. I chuckled lightly. We walked onto the boat, and Evy and I settled into our room. I decided to study more about the few findings I collected on my last trip to Humunaptra, while Evy left to enjoy the daylight and fresh air.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and I decided to play some cards with Johnathan. He always said that I was good luck for him, and if he or I won, we'd split the money. I was sitting at the small table with Johnathan and three American men, Mr. Burns, Mr. Daniel, and Mr. Henderson. The three of them were amused that a woman would gamble with them. But, they should never judge a book by it's cover.

Mr. Burns was trying to clean his glasses, for what seemed like the hundredth time, this game. I had a small suspicion that he used that tactic to cheat, but I also had my doubts.

"Quit playin' with your glasses and cut the deck, Burns". Daniels told him.

"Without my glasses, I can't see the deck to cut it, Dave". Burns told him. I heard the door shut, and I turned to see Rick.

"O'Connell, sit down. We could use another player". Johnathan said.

"We can hardly fit us five, at this little table". I told him. I gazed at Henderson, who wore a smirk on his face.

"There's some room on my lap, maybe you-" I cut him off.

"No". I said, sternly. Daniels and Burns laughed at my cold rejection.

"I only gamble with my life, never my money". Rick said.

"Never? What if I was to bet you $500 we get to Hamunaptra before you"? Daniels asked, as he dealt out the cards.

"You're looking for Hamunaptra"? Rick asked.

"Damn straight we are". Henderson said, with a smug smile.

"And who says we are"? Rick asked.

"He does". All four of us said, as we pointed to Johnathan. Johnathan chuckles nervously.

"Well, how 'bout it? Is it a bet"? Daniels asked. I looked up at Rick, waiting for his response. He smiles.

"Alright, you're on". He said.

"What makes you so confident, sir"? Dr. Chamberlain, a member of the American group, asked Rick.

"What makes you"? Rick asked.

"We got us a man who's actually been there". Daniels informed him.

"Oh, what a coincidence, because O'Connell-" Johnathan stopped, when Rick hit him with his bag. He cleared his throat. "Whose play is it"? Johnathan asked, changing the subject. "Is it...is it my play? I thought I just...uh". Johnathan stumbled on his words. Rick placed his hand onto Johnathan's shoulder.

"Gentlemen, and lady, we got us a wager. Good evening Johnathan". Rick said, as he squeezed Johnathan's shoulder. I thought I heard a crack, come from him.

"Good night". Johnathan said to Rick, as he walked out the room. I chuckled, as looked at my cards.

"I told you he'd be upset about telling them our plans". I whispered to Johnathan. He rubbed his shoulder.

"No, no. He handled it just fine, I think". He said, sounding as if he was in pain. I chuckled, and put out a card.


	5. Chapter 5

After playing a few games with the men, I decided to head to the room, and sleep. Even though I haven't done much today, I couldn't help but be extremely tired. However, what didn't help was the fact that Evy was reading out loud, which kept me from falling into a nice, deep sleep.

"George Bembridge...in eighteen-sixty...Hmm. 1865 was..." Evy trailed. I looked up from my bed, and saw her trying to hand some clothes on a hook, that was on the wall, but missed completely. "Oh, for heaven's sake, girl. It wasn't that good of a kiss, anyway". Evy said, sounding frustrated. She slammed the cabinet, and walked to her bed. I chuckled.

"Are you truly that flustered"? I teased, slightly laughing.

"I thought you were sleeping"? She asked, as she got onto her bed, and laid down. I sat up, and faced Evy, who's back was facing me.

"I tried to, but your rambling has kept me awake". I told her.

"Sorry". She yawned. "I'll just...ramble myself to sleep". She told me. I smiled, and got up from my bed. I decided to read some books Evy brought, to make myself more tired. After a few hours, I didn't get anywhere. I seemed more awake, than before. I walked to the mirror, and began to brush my long, brown hair. As I did so, I accidentally hit Evy's book, causing it to fall on the floor. I bent over to grab it, and when I came looked at the mirror, I saw a strange man dressed in a black robe. He had tattoos on his cheeks, nose bridge, and his chin. As I gasped, he grabbed my neck, and pushed me against the wall, as he pulled a hook to my face.

"Where is the map"? The man asked.

"It's...it's there". I told him, as I motioned my head to the map.

"And the key? Where is the key"? He asked, pushing the hook into my cheek. I started shaking more intensely, scared by what would happen after he's gotten all the information he wants.

"The key? The key? What key"? I asked. Within a few seconds, Rick bursts into the room, holding his guns out. Before I could do anything, the man placed me in front of him, and held the hook up to me. Rick had he guns aimed at the man, and a few moments later, another man dressed in black, opens the window, and Rick opens fire. He causes a lamp to fall, and set the couch on fire. I took this opportunity, and grabbed a candlestick, and jabbed it into the man's eye, causing him to let go of me. I rush to Evy, and we run out the room, as Rick shoots at another man, who appeared at the window. Evy and I begin running, but she stops and turns around.

"The map! The map! I forgot the map"! She said, as she tries to run back to the room, but Rick stops her.

"Relax. I'm the map". He says, as he pulls her away from the room. "It's all up here". He said, as he pointed to his head.

"Oh, that's comforting". Evy said, sarcastically. We rushed through the halls, and come to a door. As we walk out, Rick grabs a bag, and tosses it to Evy.

"Hold on to this". Rick said, as he tossed Evy the bag. Then, Rick is shot at through the wall, but he's casually reloading his weapon. I noticed the holes getting closer to Rick, and before one could hit him, I pulled him by his suspenders.

"You're welcome". I told him. He grabbed another gun, and started shooting at the man, who was across the boat from us. We took that a sign, to start moving. Had I known that we'd be going through this, I would have packed my guns, but all I have are archaeologist tools. As we ran through the boat, Rick is shooting the men, and we eventually come to the railing. He looks back at Evy and I.

"Can you swim"? He asked Evy.

"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it". Evy answered.

"Trust me". Rick picked Evy up. "It calls for it". He said, as he tossed her into the water. Then, Rick looks at me.

"I'll just jump in". I said, with a nervous smile. I hopped over the railing, and jumped into the cold water. I swam to shore, only to see everyone panicking. As we walked out the water, I heard Evy complaining.

"We lost everything! All of our tools, all the equipment! All my clothes"! Evy listed. I moved my wet hair out of my face, and leaned on Evy, as I breathed heavily.

"I was lucky enough to grab my toolkit". I said, with a slight smile. I heard a voice, yelling toward us.

"O'Connell! Hey! O'Connell! It looks to me like I've got all the horses"! A man, who was on the other side of the river, yelled to Rick.

"Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river"! Rick yelled back. Rick turned to all of us. "Let's go". He said. I sighed, and we all followed him. In my many years of exploration, I never once, had this happen to me.

* * *

By morning, we arrived at a trading post. Evy and I got cleaned up, and the women gave us beautiful Arabian attire. I was given a traditional, Arabian dress, that was white, with gold threading, and a white veil to cover the bottom half of my face. Evy was given a black dress, with gold lining, and a black veil to cover the bottom half of her face. I put my hair into a side braid, and we walked out, to join the men.

As we walked around, I saw Johnathan and Rick near five camels, and all I could hear was Johnathan complaining. "I can't believe the price of these fleabags". Johnathan complained, as he paid the herder money.

"You probably could have got 'em for free. All we had to do was give him your sisters". Rick replied, as he walked toward Evy and I, pulling the camels as he walked.

"Yes. Awfully tempting, wasn't it"? Johnathan chuckled. I walked up to Johnathan, who seemed surprised to see me. "Oh, Jazzy". He said nervously. I looked at Rick, and noticed he was staring at something. I looked in his direction, and realized he was looking at Evy.

"Awfully". Rick said, as Evy walked closer to us. I slightly smiled, as I realized the attraction they had to each other. The four of us, and sadly the prison warden, all set out in the Sahara Desert. I didn't seem to mind the traveling; however, my lovely brother didn't share the same mindset. All he did, was complain.

"Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting". He complained. I looked at the warden, who spit out some gristle from the chicken he was eating.

"Yes, very disgusting". I said, with disgust.

"Well I think they're adorable". Evy said, as she leaned to pet her camel's head. Then, the warden started singing a song in Arabic. I couldn't help but think of Mariam, as he sung. Her voice could always entertain me, during long travels.

* * *

It was nighttime now, and the moon was shining bright. I noticed Evy sleeping on her camel, and Johnathan's head kept bobbing to the movements of his camel. It was actually quite interesting to watch. The warden was snoring loudly, while Rick and I were wide awake. I looked off in the distance, and I saw a small heard of horses, with men on them. They were just like the men I saw weeks ago, near Hamunaptra.

"You should get some sleep". Rick suggested. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm used to little sleep". I told him. "Besides..." I motioned my head to the men in the distance. "I can't sleep, when someone is watching me". I told him.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, you'll be the first one I alert". He told me. I smiled slightly. I noticed Evy's camel inch closer to Rick's, and her head lightly bumped into Rick's arm. I smiled.

"Even when asleep, she's drawn to you". I mumbled.

"What did you say"? Rick whispered, as he gently moved Evy's head off his shoulder. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all". I said, with a slight smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now morning, and right before the sun fully came up. I couldn't feel my legs exactly, since it's been a while since I was able to walk, with all this traveling. As we walked through the dune, I noticed the Americans sitting on their horses, in the distance.

"Good morning, my friend". Beni said to Rick, as we came closer to them. The camels came to a stop, and I took that time to look over all they people working with the Americans. They looked as if they were going to go into war, with such great amount of men. Whenever my colleagues and I went out to explore, we never had that many men. It looked as if they had 30 or more men.

"What the hell we doin'"? Daniels asked Beni.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience". Beni told him.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city, five-hundred cash bucks". Henderson reminded him.

"A hundred of them bucks is yours, if you help us win that bet". Daniels told Beni.

"Oh, my pleasure". Beni replied. I noticed Henderson looking at me.

"I'd like to add Miss Carnahan to the bet". Henderson said, with a smirk. My eyes slightly widen, and I turned to look at Rick.

"We better win that bet". I told him. He chuckled slightly.

"Hey, O'Connell. Nice camel". Beni said, sarcastically. Rick smiled, and petted his camel.

"Get ready for it". Rick told us.

"For what"? Evy asked.

"We're about to be shown the way". Rick said, looking off in the distance. I looked in his direction, and noticed the sun coming up. As I looked at the sun, I noticed something start to form, and realized it was Hamunaptra. "Here we go again". Rick said. Beni grunted as he hit his camel, and Rick did the same. Everyone began to race down to Hamunaptra, swating at their camels and horses.

Evy and I were beside each other, and I could see Rick and Beni, neck-and-neck with each other. I noticed Beni start to swat Rick with his riding whip, and after a few times, Rick decided to take matters into his own hands. I watched as he grabbed Beni by the collar, and threw him off his camel. Evy and I looked down at Beni, as we raced past him.

"That's serves you right". Evy and I both said. Evy and I grinned at each other. "First one there wins". Evy challenged. I smirked.

"You're on". I challenged. We both began hitting our camels, and going faster to Hamunaptra. As we came closer to it, I managed to get in front of Evy. I laughed, as I saw myself about to win.

"Go, Jazzy! Go"! I heard Johnathan call after me. I chuckled, as I felt the wind brush the hair out of my face.

"Jazmine! Slow down"! I heard Rick call after me. I turned back to look at him, continuously laughing. "Watch out for that-" Before Rick finished, my camel stops, causing me to practically fly off it, and crash into the sand. As I laid there, I saw Evy rush past me, beating me at our little race. As Johnathan makes his way to me, he slows down, and hops off his camel.

"That was dashing". He laughed. I groaned.

"Can you help me first, then make jokes later"? I asked. Johnathan helped me up, and I tried to shake the sand from my hair and clothes.

* * *

We were working next to a hole, that led underneath the ruins. Rick was tying a rope to a pillar, so we could go underground, and look around for the book Evy has been hoping to find. It's called the Book of Amun-Ra, or the Book of the Living.

"That's the statue of Anubis. It's legs go deep underground. According the Bembridge Scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment, containing the golden book of Amun-Ra". Evy informed us. "Johnathan and Jazmine, you're meant to catch the sun with that". Evy told us.

"Right". Jonathan nodded. He continued to clean the mirror.

"I told you I was right". I whispered to him. He rolled his eyes, and tried to move the mirror. I helped move the mirror, and we managed to get it positioned correctly. When we finished, I noticed Evy holding something. I walk over to her, and I saw archaeologist tools.

"Where did you get those"? I asked her. She smiled slightly.

"Our American brethren". She said softly. I smiled.

"Rick"? I said, in a teasing tone. She nodded her head. I chuckled. "What to do with you". I said, as I patted her shoulder. I walked toward Rick. "O'Connell, could you do me a favor"? I asked him. He gave me a cautious look.

"What is it"? He asked.

"May I borrow a gun? I'm not the type to go into tombs, empty handed". I told him.

"Do you know how to fire a gun"? He asked. I nod my head.

"I'll have you know, I've been doing this for years". I informed him. He hesitantly reaches for his holster, and hands me a pistol.

"Don't shoot me in the ass or anything". Rick joked, but still serious. I chuckled.

"I won't. I have good aim". I assured him. He nodded his head, and turned to the hole. He pulled on the rope, before hoping down.

"Hey! Look for bugs. I hate bugs". The warden complained. I looked over at him.

"You hate anything that isn't food, money, or women". I told him. He gave me a look.

"I hate women who don't know how to keep their mouths shut". He insulted. My eyes widened slightly, and when I tried to walk over to him, Johnathan held me back.

"Maybe we should be heading down with O'Connell". Johnathan quickly said. Evy nodded her head.

"Good idea". She quickly said. I glared over at the warden, before Jonathan directed me to the rope.

* * *

Evy, Rick, and I were standing inside a giant room, as Johnathan and the warden both made their way down the rope. As I looked around, I realized that the room as been untouched for thousands of years, based from the cobwebs and the look of the room.

"We're standing inside a room no one had entered in over 3,000 years". Evy said, as she looked around.

"Whoo! What is the god-awful stench"? Johnathan complained, as he reached the ground. The warden just made it to the ground, and Johnathan sniffed the air. "Oh". Johnathan said, realizing the stench was from the warden. I walked over to a mirror, and looked over at Evy.

"May I have the honors"? I asked her. She nodded her head. I smiled, and cleaned off the cobwebs. "And then there was..." I turned the mirror, so the sunlight beaming in, would reflect off the mirrors. "Light". I finished, as we watched the beam bounce off the mirrors, giving the room light.

"Hey, that is a neat trick". Rick said, slightly amazed.

"Told you". Evy said. I walked over to Evy, I realized what this room was.

"Oh, my god". I gasped. "It's a sah-net-jer". I informed them.

"Huh"? Rick said, confused.

"A preparation room". Evy informed them.

"Preparation for what"? Rick asked. I came beside Evy.

"For entering the afterlife". Evy and I said, putting emphasis on 'afterlife'. Rick quickly grabbed his gun, causing me to chuckled lightly.

"Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies". Johnathan informed him. We all began to walk out the room, and down some long, and skinny hallways. Rick was in front, carrying a torch, Evy behind him, and me in front of Johnathan, who had a torch of his own. I looked around the hallway, slightly being reminded of the incident a few weeks ago. We started hearing skittering, which caused everyone to look around, worriedly.

"What was that"? Johnathan asked.

"Sounds like...bugs". Rick lowly said. Evy turned to Johnathan, the warden, and I.

"He said bugs". She informed us.

"What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs". The warden complained. As we continued to walk through the hallways, I couldn't help but feel a little worried. Tombs are very unpredictable, and my last experience here was too much to bare. We walked through a short archway, and walked into a big room. As we walked further in, I realized we were at the feet of Anubis.

"The legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here". Evy said, as she walked closer to the statue. "Did you see this on your trip here"? Evy asked me. I shook my head.

"We never gotten this deep. There was something nearby, but never did I come here". I told her. Rick looked at me curiously.

"You've been here before"? He asked. I nod my head.

"A few weeks ago. I've been hoping to never return, but thanks to a certain person..." I looked over at Evy. "That didn't seem to happen". I finished. Suddenly, we heard a roar, then a muffled moaning sound, echo through the room, causing all of us to look around frantically. Rick handed Evy the torch, and walked over to one corner of the statue, his gun ready to fire. The moaning sound continued, but sounded more intense. I grabbed my gun, and readied it. Rick grabbed his other gun, and then we all moved to aim our guns, only to meet with the Americans.

"You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell". Henderson said, breathing heavily. The Americans slowly brought their guns down.

"Likewise". Rick said, as he slowly put his gun down.

"Hey, that's my tool kit". Burns said, as he walked toward Evy.

"I don't think so". Rick said, as he aimed his gun again, causing all of us to hold our guns up again.

"O-okay". Burns said, as he slowly backed away from the gun in his face. "Perhaps I was mistaken". Burns said, his eyes set on Rick's gun.

"Well, have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with". Evy said, trying to calm to the situation.

"Push off! This is our dig site". Dr. Chamberlain said, roughly. I glared at him.

"We got here first". I said coldly.

"This here's our statue, friend". Daniels said.

"I don't see you name written on it...pal". Rick said.

"Yes, well, there's only five of you, and fifteen of me. Your odds are not so great, O'Connell". Beni said.

"I've had worse". Rick said, as he clicked his gun.

"Yeah, me too". Johnathan said. Rick and I looked him, our eyebrows raised slightly.

"Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children". Evy walked between us and the Americans, and started pushing some guns down. "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share". Evy said. She then looked over to Rick. "There are other places to dig". She told him, as she tried to push his arm down. He smiled, then placed his guns back into their holsters. We walked away, and all I could do, was hope for whatever Evy's plan was, is that it would actually be of use for us.


	7. Chapter 7

"According to these hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue". Evy walked beside Rick, as he hammered away at the ceiling. "We should come up right between his legs". Evy said as she looked at the ceiling.

"When those damn Yanks go to sleep, no offense". Johnathan apologized to Rick.

"None taken". He assured Johnathan.

"We'll dig out way up and steal that book right out from under them". Johnathan said. I walked around the room, looking for anything strange that may pop up. After all, tombs are unpredictable.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment, Evy"? I asked her.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly American haven't beaten us to it. No offense". She apologized to Rick.

"None taken". He assured her.

"Where'd our smelly friend get to"? Johnathan wondered. I looked around the room, and realized he wasn't there.

"I guess that's why I could breath properly. He wasn't here the whole time". I laughed a little, as did Johnathan.

"So Rick, how long have you been in this type of business"? I asked him.

"What do you mean by that"? He asked. I walked toward him, avoiding the falling sand.

"You know, going through tombs, looking for treasure". I explained. Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, to sum it all up, I just had one hell of a life". He said. I raised an eyebrow slightly, but I chose not to push an answer out from him. After a while, Rick decided to take a break from digging at the ceiling. He was talking with Evy about mummification.

I watched as Johnathan got a cane, and started playing golf with a few rocks. I walked near him, and sat on the sand, watching from the side. "Watch this, Jazzy". Johnathan said. Then, he raised the stick, and hit the rock. I lightly clapped, and we both laughed a little.

"So let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars"? Rick asked. Johnathan and I looked at Rick, with an eyebrow raised.

"They'd take out your heart as well. You know how they took out your brain"? Evy asked, sounding excited.

"Evy, I don't think we need to know this". Johnathan said, as he lined up another shot. I stood up.

"Can I tell him? I love telling people that". I said happily. Evy smiled, and nodded her head. I sat beside Rick, and he looked at me nervously.

"They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit, and then rip it all out through your nostrils". I said happily. Rick held his nose, and looked at Evy and I.

"That's gotta hurt". He said.

"Well, it's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this". Evy assured him. Rick looked at Johnathan.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification". He told Johnathan.

"Likewise". Johnathan said, as he went to swing the cane again. As soon as he hit the rock, the ceiling fell, and a giant sarcophagus landed in front of Rick, Evy, and I. I coughed and swiped the debris out of my face.

"Oh, my God. It's a..." Evy trailed.

"It's a sarcophagus". I finished. I looked at the ceiling. "Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance". I said, as I looked back at the sarcophagus.

"Or he did something very naughty". Evy suggested. Rick raised an eyebrow at Evy. I grabbed a brush from my tool kit, and started brushing away the sand that laid on top of the sarcophagus. Evy and Rick joined in.

"Well, who is it"? Johnathan asked. I saw some hieroglyphics on the sarcophagus.

"He That Shall Not Be Named". I read. Rick blew away more sand, which revealed a key hole, of some sort.

"This looks like some sort of a lock". Rick pointed out.

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out". Johnathan said.

"Yeah, no kidding". Rick agreed."It could take us a month to crack into this thing without a key". Rick said. I furrowed my brows.

"A key"? I muttered to myself. Then, I remembered. "A key! A key! That's what he was talking about"! I said, realizing what that man on the boat was talking about. I went through Johnathan's bag that was on the floor, and I grabbed the box that he'd stolen from Rick.

"Who was talking about what"? Rick asked me.

"The man! The man on the barge. The one with the hook. He was looking for a key". I said, as I clicked the box opened.

"Hey, that's mine". Johnathan whined. I placed the box onto the key lock, and smiled as it fit perfectly. I gave everyone a happy smile, which quickly faded, when we heard the screams of the prison warden. Rick grabbed his gun, and we all rushed out the room.

We came into a long hallway, and met with the screaming warden, who had his shirt open, and hand his hands on his head. "Sir, are you-" I was cut off, when the warden pushed past me, and he ran straight into a wall. My mouth dropped, and the four of us stared in horror. Exactly what I meant by only bad things happen at Hamunaptra.


	8. Chapter 8

Evy, Johnathan and I were sitting around a campfire. I was still shaken up from what happened to the warden. Though he smelled, and was quite ill-mannered, and he did try to use me as a way to free Rick back at the prison, he didn't deserve to die the way he did.

"What do you suppose killed him"? Evy asked us.

"Did you ever see him eat"? Johnathan pointed out. I heard someone walking, and I realized it was Rick.

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own, today". Rick sat down beside Evy, as he placed his gun down. "Thee of their digger were, uh...melted". Rick told us.

"What"? Evy gasped.

"How"? Johnathan and I both asked him.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kinds of ancient booby trap". Rick said.

"Maybe this place really is cursed". Johnathan said. Suddenly, the wind started to howl, and the fire flickered. Johnathan, Rick, and I exchanged a look at one another.

"Oh, for goodness sake, you three"! Evy exclaimed. Evy was never the type to believe in curses, where as I, do. I've been through many tombs and such, that could never make me think otherwise.

"You don't believe in curses"? Rick asked Evy.

"No, she doesn't". I answered for her.

"I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe". Evy explained. Rick reached for his gun.

"I believe in being prepared". He said, as he brought the gun to his side, and clicked it.

"Let's see what our friend, the warden, believed in". Johnathan said, as he reached for the warden's bag.

"Johnathan, I think touching a dead man's bag is wrong". I said. He scoffed.

"And this is coming from an experienced tomb raider". He said.

"Archaeologist". I corrected him. After a few moment's of searching through the bag, Johnathan suddenly screams, causing Evy and I to scream as well.

"My god, what is it"? Evy asked frantically.

"A broken bottle". Johnathan said, as he placed his hand back into the back. He pulled out a bottle, and examined the label. "Glenlivet. Twelve years old"! He said happily. He took off the cork, and chuckled to himself. "He may have been a skinky fellow, but he had good taste". Johnathan said, as he brought the bottle to his mouth. Evy and I sighed in relieve, trying to calm our nerves from the scare Jonathan gave us. I noticed Rick looking behind us, off in the distance.

"What is it"? I asked him.

"Take this. Stay here". He said, as he handed me his gun.

"No, wait, wait. Wait for me. Wait"! Evy said, as she got up, and followed Rick.

"Evy". Johnathan said, as he got up. I followed him. "Excuse me, but didn't the man just say, 'stay here'? Evy"! Johnathan called after her. Then, suddenly, groups of men dressed in black, came onto the campsite of Hamunaptra, riding horses, shooting at everyone.

I saw a man on a horse come at me, and I quickly grabbed my gun from my holster, and shot the man. He then fell off his horse, and I watched as the horse continued running. I saw Burns looking at me, his eyebrows raised.

"What? Never seen a girl shoot a gun"? I asked him. Before he could answer, a bullet went past my face, barely missing me. I turned, and I quickly dodged the horse as it came at me. I shot the horse in the leg, causing the man to tumble to the ground, and Burns shot the man.

I tried shooting off any men who came at me, but I suddenly ran out of ammo. I started to be chased by two men, shooting their guns at me. I ran through pillars, their bullets barely missing me, and I happened to see Johnathan drinking away, as he held his handgun.

"Jonathan, SHOOT"! I yelled to him, as I came closer. He shot the men behind me, and I leaped over the fallen pillar he was hiding behind. "Would you stop drinking, and shoot the damn men"! I yelled to him as I took some ammo from him.

"I am shooting. I just—hey"! He stopped, when he saw a man drinking his Glenlivet. Then, I started to hear a man yelling in Arabic, and when I turned my head, I saw a man who had his sword raised, coming for the three of us.

Then, the man spit the Glenlivet in Jonathan's face, as he stood up and ran away. I pushed Jonathan, as we got up and began running away. I managed to make my way to Rick, for a short breather. "O'Connell"! Jonathan yelled to Rick, as he ran past Rick and I. saw the man, and I decided to take matters into my own hands.

As the man came closer, and I jumped onto the man, causing us to fall into a tent. I managed to get up, and I grabbed my gun and I fired at the man, but I managed to shoot the sword from his hands. Then, there was a battle yell from another man, and I turned to see what was happening. When I turned to face the man I had tackled, he managed to knock my gun from my hands, with his sword.

"Can't we just-" I was cut off, when he tried to swing his sword at me again. I managed to roll away, and I happened to run into Rick. I watched as he grabbed a dynamite stick, and lit in on fire, in a nearby fire pit. He held it out, toward the man.

"Enough! Yallah! We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day". He warned us. He then turned away, and the men in all black rode away from the campsite. Rick took out the fuse sting, and tossed it on the ground. Rick looked at me.

"Are you okay"? He asked. I nodded my head.

"Perfectly normal". I assured him. I wasn't at all. I was far from perfectly normal. Those men were the same ones, who killed my colleagues weeks ago. Their attire was the same, and their swords were as well. And that man, the leader or so it appears, had the same eyes as that man who nearly killed me that day.

Rick walked over to Evy, and checked to make sure she was okay. I noticed the care he was showing, and it was quite obvious about his feelings for her. "That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand". Daniels pointed out.

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there". Henderson said.

"No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold". I told them. Burns walked beside me.

"You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm"? Burns suggested. I stared at his half clean, half shaving cream face.

"You might want to, uh..." I pointed to the left side of my face, to show him where he had shaving cream left over. He touched his face, and looked down, slightly embarrassed. Everyone headed back to their sides of the campsite, and tried to fall asleep. I was laying my the fire, trying to go to sleep, but Evy and Rick's voices made it quite difficult. Evy was drunk, and was giddy with Rick. After a while, I managed to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, we headed back down under Anubis' legs, to examine the sarcophagus. Rick and Jonathan pushed the sarcophagus against the wall, and Evy squealed with happiness. "Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl". Evy said happily.

"You dream about dead guys"? Rick asked her. I noticed something was missing from the sarcophagus.

"Look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life, but in the next". I pointed out.

"Tough break". Rick said.

"Yeah, I'm all tears". Jonathan said, as he turned the key on the key lock. "Now, let's see who's inside, shall we"? He finished turning the key, and him and Rick tried to push the top of the sarcophagus off. Evy waited happily, for the top to come off. Me; however, was a bit nervous. That man's warning from last night, rang in my head.

Suddenly, Rick and Jonathan ripped off the top, and a mummy came forward, causing all of us to scream. Evy caught her breath, and walked beside Rick. "Oh, my God, I hate it when theses things do that". Evy said. I walked beside Jonathan, and noticed the mummy had a strange look to him.

"Is he supposed to look like that"? Rick asked.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. Have you, Jazmine"? Evy asked me. I shook my head.

"Not in my years, I haven't". I told her. "He's still...still..." I trailed.

"Juicy". Jonathan and Rick said.

"Yes. He must be more than 3,000 years old and, well, it looks as if he's still..." Evy trailed.

"Decomposing". I finished.

"Hey, look at that". Rick said, as he walked to the top cover of the sarcophagus. He got on his knees, and Evy and I followed. "What do make of this"? Rick asked.

"My God, these marks were made with..." Evy trailed her hand over the markings. "Fingernails". She finished.

"This man was buried alive". I concluded. I noticed some writing on the top. "And he left a message". I added. "Death is only the beginning". I read. Then, we all looked at the mummy, and I must admit, I was kinda wishing we took that man's advice last night.

* * *

Everything went smoothly for the rest of the day. Evy and I were walking to where Rick, Jonathan, and the Americans were sitting. Evy and I had found some scarab skeletons inside the mummy's tomb.

"Look at what we found". Evy said, as we got closer.

"You're in their seats". Rick told the man. The man chuckled.

"Now". He said, in a demanding tone. The man got up, and sat on the other side. Evy sat down beside Rick, as I sat beside Jonathan.

"Scarab Skeletons". Evy said.

"Flesh eaters". I added. "We found them inside our friend's coffin". I informed them. "They can stay alive for years, feasting on the flesh of a corpse". I added.

"Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him". Evy added. Rick picked up a scarab skeleton from Evy's hand.

"So, somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive"? Rick asked.

"Very slowly". Evy said.

"He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he"? Jonathan asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter". Rick said, with a slight smirk. Evy chuckled.

"Well, according to our readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers". Evy said.

"In all of our research, we've never heard of this curse having actually been performed". I added.

"That bad, huh"? Rick asked. Evy and I nodded our heads.

"Yes, well they...they never used it because they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt". Evy said.

"Well, all the more reason for us to leave Hamunaptra, and return to Cairo, hmm"? I suggested.

"Come on, Jazmine. I thought you'd be the one to want to stay here". Evy said. I shook my head.

"I've had enough _fun_ with Hamunaptra. I'm ready to return home, and go back to the museum". Evy gave me a look. "You saw what happened to the warden. That could happen to one of us". I told her. I'm usually not one to leave an adventure, but this is different. Everyone kept dying around me, and I'm worried I may lose Jonathan or Evy. Jonathan patted me on the back.

"C'mon Jazzy, let's go to bed. I'm sure you'd be better after some sleep". Jonathan said. We got up, and walked to our spots that we claimed. I managed to drift into a deep sleep, after some time.

As I was sleeping, I started to have a weird dream. I saw a woman dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing, and she was gazing over her balcony. I walked closer to her, to get a view of her face. As I was walking, I felt someone walk through me, and I realized it was a man. He was dressed as an ancient Egyptian warrior of some sort. As I walked closer to her, I suddenly jolted, and I was awaken by the sound of someone screaming.

"No! You must not read from the book"! Someone called out. I jolted awake, and I looked around, to see it was Dr. Chamberlain yelling. Then, I heard the wind howl lightly, and I saw a swarm of something coming for the campsite. We all stood up, and watched as the shadow came closer. As the shadow reached us, that's when we realized it was a swarm of locusts.

"Run! Go"! Rick yelled. We ran through a doorway, and entered the tomb to escape from the locusts.

"Where the hell did they come from"? Henderson asked, as he ran down the hallway.

"I ain't waitin' around to find out". Daniels yelled. As we ran, Daniels bumped into me, sending me down a flight of stairs. I tried to stand up, but I felt a pain in my foot. I felt around me, and I felt my hand touch cold stone, indicating a wall. I struggled to stand, and once I did, I realized I was in complete darkness.

"Evy"! There was no reply. "Jonathan"! Again, no answer. "Rick"! I called again. I went through my tool kit, desperately looking for some matches. I managed to find one, and I managed to set a nearby torch on fire. I grabbed the lit torch, and started walking through the hallway. As I was walking, I was startled by a loud, piercing scream.

"_**Amunet". **_A voice called. I turned around, to come face-to-face with the mummy we had discovered. I gasped, and slowly backed away from the mummy.

"_**Anck-su-namun"? **_The mummy asked in Ancient Egyptian. I didn't know how to respond. **_"Where is Anck-su-namun"? _**The mummy asked me. I couldn't catch everything he said, but only the last word. The mummy came closer to me, and I tried to run away.

I could barely stand on my foot, but I didn't care. I needed to get away from that thing. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to go back to Cairo, and work at the bloody museum again. I turned a corner, and just as I ran past a few chambers, I was suddenly grabbed, roughly by the arm.

I let out a scream, which was shortly muffled by a hand. I caught a glimpse of the person, and realized it was the man from last night. He tossed me over his shoulders, and rushed us out the tomb. Once outside, I was roughly dropped onto the ground in front of men, dressed in all black robes.

I saw Dr. Chamberlain holding a black book, as he sat on his knees. Then, I saw two men drag out Burns, and I noticed his eyes were missing. I stared in horror. "My God". I gasped.

"Jazzy"?! Jonathan and Evy called, as they exited the tomb, with the others behind them. I struggled to stand, and rushed over to hug Jonathan and Evy.

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all, for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years". The man said, as he walked toward us.

"Relax, I got him". Rick assured him.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world". The man motioned for two men to bring Burns forward. Daniels and Henderson held him, and looked at him. Burns groaned in pain.

"You bastards". Daniels hissed.

"What did you do to him"? Henderson asked.

"We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work". The man said coldly. Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all". The man then issued an order to his men in Arabic. They all began walking away from us. "We must now go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him". The man told us, as he walked past us.

"I already told you, I got him". Rick assured him.

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop". The man warned us. He then began walking away. I limped toward him, grabbing his arm. He looked back at me.

"_T-thank you...for saving me". _I said to him in Arabic.

"You are welcome. But leave this place...tonight". He replied. He started walking away.

"May I know you're name"? I asked him, as I took a step forward.

"Ardeth Bay...now go". He replied. I watched as he walked away. Everyone quickly gathered their things, and placed them onto camels and horses. By this moment, everyone was ready to leave. We spent the rest of the night, riding away from Hamunaptra, with the idea of never returning there.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days have gone by, and we've managed to make it to Fort Brydon in Cairo. As we were going into the fort, I heard thunder crackling above me. I looked up, and viewed the dark, grey clouds. "It's going to storm soon". I said, a little displeased.

"At least we'll be inside when that happens". Jonathan said. We went to a nearby hotel, and checked in for the night. I was happy to be away from Hamunaptra. The place was too much for me to handle, and I've been through a lot over the years. I've been through countless amounts of tombs, and not once have I ever encountered a walking mummy, who seemed to have something out for me.

Everyone had settled into their rooms. Jonathan, Rick, and the Americans were at the bar, while Evy and I walked around the hotel, enjoying the weather before it started to storm. "Are you alright? You seem different since a few days ago". Evy said.

"Just a little shaken. I can't say I'm used to having a mummy rise from the dead, hoping to rip apart Earth". I told her. Evy rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, about that...I kind of..." Evy trailed. I gave her a confused look.

"You what"? I asked.

"Well, I may have...brought him back to life". She said. My eyes widened.

"The only way to do that is if you had-" I stopped. I remembered what Dr. Chamberlain was yelling the night all this happened. "Did you find the Book of the Dead"? I asked her. She nodded her head. "Why would you read from a book, with a mysterious name like that"? I asked her.

"I thought it was just a book, nothing more. I didn't expect for a mummy to rise". Evy explained.

"You found it in Hamunaptra, of all places. The City of the Dead, some may call it, and you thought the Book of the Dead didn't mean anything serious"? I asked her. She slightly bit her lip, not certain on what to say. I cursed in Arabic, as I walked away.

"If it makes it any better, I'm going to try to stop him. You know, before he destroys the world". Evy said, trying to lighten the situation. "Come one, Jazmine. I'm sure this could be over shortly, and things will go back to normal". Evy tried to assure me. Before I could say anything, I heard someone yelling to Evy.

"Oh, Evelyn"! I heard someone yell. Evy and I turned, to see Rick rushing over to us.

"Oh, so you're still here". Evy said to him. Rick chuckled.

"We've got problems". Rick was cut off by loud thunderclaps, and there was a bright flash of light. The three of us stared at the skies, and say fireballs coming down on Cairo.

"Big problems". I said, as I stared at the fire. Rick started pulling Evy, and Evy pulled me, as they ran. As I ran, I was staring at the people catching on fire, not too far from us. Luckily, we were under a roof, so the fireballs couldn't fall on us. The sight of Cairo was like hell on Earth. We came to some stairs, and I saw a man trying to run up the flight away from us.

"Hey"! Rick said, as he grabbed the man, and slammed him into the wall. "Beni, you little stinkweed. Where you been"? Rick asked Beni. Before Beni could answer, there was a loud roar, and I knew immediately who that was. Rick grabbed his gun, as did I, and the three of us ran up the stairs.

We went into the room, and Evy and I spotted a skeleton that was once Burns. He looked as if he had the life sucked out of him...literally. I saw the mummy by the fireplace, and he seemed to be re-gaining some skin back. He turned to face us, and I backed away from Rick and Evy.

"We are in serious trouble". Rick said. I nodded in agreement. He mummy started walking toward Rick, so the two of us shot him, which seemed to not faze him one bit. He walked to Rick, as if the bullets were nothing, literally going through him.

"Jazzy"! I heard Jonathan yelled. I turned my head, and I saw Henderson and Daniels beside Jonathan, readying their weapons. I turned to check on Rick, and he came flying at me, causing the two of us to crash into Henderson, Daniels, and Jonathan.

I sat up, and watched as the mummy was in Evy's face. Before I could do anything, there was a sudden noise on the piano, and I heard a cat's 'meow', and when the mummy spotted the cat, he changed himself into sand, and disappeared out the window.

"We are in very, serious trouble". Rick said, as we all stood up.

"We should go". Evy suggested.

"What? Go where"? Rick asked, raising his voice slightly.

"The Museum of Antiquities. The curator could know what to do in a time like this". Evy explained. "Jonathan, get the car". She instructed. He rushed out the room, no questions asked.

"He seems to like Evy a lot". Jonathan said, as we walked down the halls of the museum.

"Yeah, what's that about"? Rick asked.

"What's this guy want"? Daniels asked.

"There's only one person that can give us any answers". Evy said, as we turned the corner. When we turned the corner, we saw Mr. Bey speaking with Ardeth. "You"! Evy exclaimed. Rick, and the boys took out their guns, and aimed them at Ardeth. Ardeth looked at me, and I quickly removed my gaze from his.

"Miss Carnahan. Gentlemen". Mr. Bey greeted.

"What is he doing here"? Evy asked. Mr. Bey looked at Ardeth, and then back at us.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just...shoot us"? Mr. Bey asked. Rick put his gun away.

"After what I just saw...I'm willing to go on a little faith, here". Rick said, as everyone else put their guns away. Mr. Bey nodded his head, and we settled ourselves into the room.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guard the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest, Imhotep, from being reborn into this world". Mr. Bey said.

"And now because of you, we have failed". Ardeth said.

"You think this justifies the killing of innocent people"? I asked them.

"To stop the creature? Let me think". Mr. Bey pretends to think about it for a second. "Yes"! Him and Ardeth say at the same time.

"Question, why doesn't he like cats"? Rick asked.

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated". Mr. Bey said.

"And then he will fear nothing". Ardeth added.

"Yeah, you know how he gets himself fully regenerated"? Daniels asked them.

"By killin' everyone who opened that chest". Henderson answered.

"And suckin' 'em dry, that's how"! Daniels exclaimed. I noticed Jonathan playing with a bow and arrow, and I slapped him in the arm.

"Jonathan, stop playing with that". I hissed.

"When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-su-namun". Evy said. Mr. Bey and Ardeth looked at each other. "And then just now in Mr. Burn's quarters, h-he tried to kiss me". Evy added.

"It's because of his love for Anck-su-namun, that he was cursed. Apparently, even after 3,000 years-" Mr. Bey was interrupted by Ardeth.

"-He's still in love with her". Ardeth added.

"When I met him...he called me Amunet. What is Amunet to him"? I asked them. Ardeth and Mr. Bey looked at me, slightly shocked.

"Did you say Amunet"? Mr. Bey asked. I nodded my head.

"At Hamunaptra, he called me Amunet and then asked me where Anck-su-namun was, and I think something else, but I'm not really sure". I said. Mr. Bey looked at me curiously.

"Amunet was Seti I's second child, the Princess of Egypt. She is not as known as Nefertiri or Ramses II; therefore not much is written about her in the books. But, she was the one who informed Seti I of the love affair". Mr. Bey said.

"Yes, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me"? Evy asked.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead". Ardeth said to Mr. Bey.

"And it appears that he has already chosen his human sacrifice". Mr. Bey said. We all directed our eyes to Evy, who looked a little shocked.

"Bad luck, old mum". Jonathan said.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need, to kill the creature". Mr. Bey said, as he stood up from his chair. Ardeth walked beside him, and looked at the skylight.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing", he said, his eyes not leaving the skylight. We all looked to the skylight, and watched as the moon covered the sun, putting us into darkness.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt". Jonathan quoted one of the ten plagues of Egypt.

"We should he back to the fort, and come up with a plan". Rick suggested. We all nodded in agreement. I gazed over at Ardeth, and he seemed familiar to me. It was like I've seen him before Hamunaptra...which was strange. Everyone began leaving, but I stopped Ardeth.

"_Have we met, before Hamunaptra? You seem very familiar to me". _I asked him in Arabic. He shook his head.

"_I would not forget, if we've met". _He replied. I scanned his body, and oddly enough, his clothes changed from a black robe, to Ancient Egyptian clothing. My eyes widened slightly, and when I blinked, they returned to his black robes. _"Is something wrong"? _He asked me. I quickly shook my head.

"_Nothing...I'm just tired", _I replied. I started to back away from Ardeth, and I followed the others back to the car. I couldn't understand why his clothes changed, or why he seemed so familiar. I just know, I've met him before I ever went Hamunaptra.


	11. Chapter 11

We were all gathered in Evy and I's room. We were trying to figure out a way to stop the mummy from regenerating. I sat at the table, still thinking of what happened earlier with Ardeth. It's all too strange. He seems so familiar, but yet he's a complete stranger.

"We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest"? Evy asked.

"There was me and Daniels here...and Burns, of course". Henderson told her.

"And that Egyptologist fellow". Daniels added. Rick turned from the window.

"What about my buddy Beni"? Rick asked.

"No, he scrammed outta there 'fore we opened the damned thing". Daniels told him.

"Yeah, he was the smart one". Henderson added, as he fiddled with his gun.

"Well, that sounds like Beni". Rick said, as he walked toward the table.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort, before the creature can get to him". Evy said.

"Right". Rick agreed. "Those two stay here", Rick said as he pointed to Evy and I. "You three, come with me". He instructed as he walked towards the door. That's when everyone started protesting, well, mostly Evy.

"Wait a minute! You can't leave me behind like some old carpetbag", she protested as she walked toward Rick. "Who put you in charge"? Rick then picked her up by the waist, and placed her over his shoulder. "O'Connell, what do you think you are doing"? She protested as he walked her into the bedroom. "Jonathan! Jazmine! O'Connell"! Evy called out.

"Sorry, but he's a bit...tall". Jonathan apologized.

"And, manly". I added. Rick then tossed her on the bed, and waltzed his way back into the sitting room, as Evy called to him.

"Coward that you are! O'Connell, you are not leaving me in here"! She said, as Rick shut the door in her face, and locking it shut. "Jonathan, if you don't open this door in one minute flat. O'Connell, let me out of here"! She called from behind the door. Rick roughly grabbed Daniels by the collar, and put him in front of the door.

"This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in, right"? He asked him.

"Right". Daniels agreed. Rick looked at Henderson.

"Right"? He asked him.

"Right". Henderson nodded his head.

"O'Connell! Jonathan! Jazmine"! Evy called out. Rick walked passed Jonathan.

"Let's go, Jonathan". Rick told him.

"Oh, I thought I could just stay at the fort and, uh, reconnoiter". He said.

"Now"! Rick yelled, startling Jonathan.

"yeah, right. We're just gonna rescue the Egyptologist. Make sure you watch my sisters". Jonathan told Henderson. He looked at me, with a slightl smirk.

"I'll watch her real good". He slightly winked at me. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the gun Rick had given me earlier. "So, what made you go to Hamunaptra, Jazmine"? Henderson asked.

"Well, on my first trip, my colleagues and I wanted to find something on Ramses II, but it never happened. In the end, I was the only one who made it out alive". I said, sadden by the memory.

"Then, I guess you may hold some grudge against those men in robes, huh"? He asked. I thought about it, and I did. I had anger for those men. They killed all the friends I knew, and left me with that memory. But, at the same time, it was for a good reason. They wanted to avoid what has now happened. They didn't want anyone to raise the creature from the dead, but in the end, it didn't exactly go to plan.

"I do, Henderson. But at the same time, I don't". I told him. He raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn't ask me for the reason behind my answer. After some time, there was a sound of soldiers running and calling out to each other. Apparently, something major must have happened.

"To hell with this". Daniels said, as he walked toward the table. "I'm goin' downstairs, get me a drink. Any of you two want somethin'"? He asked.

"Nope. I'd prefer a clear head". I told him.

"Yeah. Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon". Henderson told him, as he opened the door.

"Alright". Daniels said, as he started walking out the door.

"A-And a shot of bourbon". He added, as he stood up.

"Yeah, okay, okay". Daniels said, as his voice echoed through the hallway.

"And a bourbon chaser". Henderson added. I rolled my eyes. How much bourbon does one man need?

"I'll get your damn bourbon"! Daniels' voice echoed again.

"Don't worry about the door", Henderson sarcastically said, as he shut the door. He then started doing some cowboy tricks, by spinning his gun around his finger. I'll admit, it was more entertaining than looking at these bare walls. All of a sudden, there was a howling in the wind, which startled him and I. He aimed his gun at the opened window. "Did you hear that"? He asked me. I nodded my head. Henderson cocked his gun, and slowly moved to the window. Within a blink of an eye, a gush of sand came at Henderson, causing him to scream.

"Jazmine!" He yelled, as the sand picked him up. I watched in horror, as he had the life sucked out of him. Then, when it was over, his bones were tossed at the wall, and the creatures body formed. He was nearly regenerated. He was missing part of his neck and his left cheek, and when his eyes laid on mine, he seemed nearly as scary as death.

He started walking toward me, and I did the most logical thing yet. I grabbed my gun, and aimed to shoot him. As I fired one bullet, he sent a gush of sand at me, causing me to fall into a book case, and causing it to fall on me. My eyes were slowly fading. I kept seeing Henderson's body in front of me, and I couldn't move.

_Everything was strange. I looked around, and I saw guards at nearly every door. I looked to my left, and I saw a woman, dressed in royal Egyptian attire. I didn't understand why, or who she was. I couldn't make any of this out. _

"_**My dear sister, you will win today's duel. You have worked hard enough, to do so"**. I praised her in Ancient Egyptian. It didn't feel like me saying those words. It felt lik...another person was saying it. _

"_**It would be more interesting if you could join, Amunet. I would take joy in seeing you duel Anck-Su-Namun, ****by my side**". She replied. I'm Amunet? Then, the woman beside me is...Nefertiri. I smiled at her as we turned the corner. I looked before me, and I saw a man who looked similar to Ardeth. I couldn't understand why, but I smiled. As we walked past him, he briefly grasped my hand in his. _

"_**I'd prefer to watch with father. I'm not interested in being the protector"**. I told Nefertiri, as I briefly looked behind at the man. As we walked toward a door, everything faded, and the hallway filled with guards and the Ancient Egyptian decorated hallway, disappeared._


	12. Chapter 12

I could faintly hear the sound of someone calling my name. "Jazmine"! I couldn't make out the voice, no matter how hard I tried. I felt weight lift off of me, and I felt someone shaking me as they called my name. "Jazzy"! Someone called. By then, I could tell it was Jonathan. I slowly opened my eyes, to be met with Henderson's dead body. I jolted up, and I felt Jonathan's grip on me tighten.

"My god...H-Henderson"? I gasped, as I looked at his body, the life sucked out of it. Jonathan tried to help me stand up.

"Are you all right"? I heard Rick ask me.

"Well, I'm not to sure". Jonathan answered. Rick and I gave Jonathan a look, and he laughed nervously. "Oh, you. Yes, um...are you all right"? He asked me.

"Never better". I said, as I felt pain in my head. It felt as if a train had ran me over. I glanced over at Evy, who was breathing heavily as she sat beside her bed. "I see you're all right". I said, slightly smiling. She smiled slightly.

"Well, we should get going to the museum". She said, as she stood up. I furrowed my brows.

"Why"? I asked her. Rick looked at me.

"Creature trying to kill us. Remember"? He reminded me. My mind still raced with that strange vision about Amunet and that man who looked like Ardeth. Just who was he? And when he held my hand—Amunet's hand, it seemed like something was there. Between them. Jonathan helped me to the car, and the remaining of us left for the museum.

We were all gathered in the museum, listening to Evy give her theory concerning the Book of Amun-Ra. "Well, according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra, is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe". Evy began. I couldn't help but stare at Ardeth. After that vision, I can't help but become curious of him.

"Believe it sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life". Rick commented.

"Yes, now I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life-" She was cut off by Rick.

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him"? Rick guessed.

"That's the myth. Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden". Evy finished. I could hear faint chanting coming from outside the museum.

"Imhotep. Imhotep". The chant continued. We walked toward the window and below us, there was a huge crowd of people who had boils and sores on their faces, and looked as if in a complete trance.

"I absolutely hated this plague". I said to myself.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague...boils and sores". Jonathan informed everyone.

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end". Ardeth said.

"Not quite yet, it hasn't. Come on". Evy said, as she had us follow her to a stone, where her and Mr. Bey search frantically for an answer. "According to Bembridge scholars, the golden book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis". Evy told us.

"That's where we found the black book", Daniels told her.

"Exactly". Evy replied.

"Well, looks like the old boy at Bembridge were mistaken". Jonathan said.

"They mixed the books up. Mixed up where they were buried. So, if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis, then the golden book must be inside..." She thought aloud. A few moments later, the front door bursts open, and a horde of people come flooding into the museum.

"Come on, Evy. Faster". I urged her.

"Patience is a virute". She sang, as she read the stone.

"Not right now it isn't". Rick said as he shook his head.

"Uh, I think I'll go and get the car started". Jonathan said, as he began rushing down the hallway. I turned down at the doors, and my vision changed. Everything changed at what looked like an Ancient Egyptian room, and I saw Imhotep enter. He was whole, fully regenerated, and I slowly found my self walking towards him. But, I was abruptly pulled back, and I realized it was Ardeth.

"We must leave, now"! He said, as he began pulling me. We rushed out the building, and we met up with Jonathan in the car. As we got in, I saw Beni yelling to Imhotep, announcing to him about our escape. Rick, Evy, and Jonathan sat in the front while Mr. Bey, Ardeth, Daniels, and I were in the back. It was a tight fit, and I was partially sitting on Ardeth's lap.

As Jonathan drove away from the horde of people chasing after us, I caught a glance of Ardeth's face, and he didn't seem very pleased. "I'm not entirely fond of this, you know". I said, as I tried to maneuver myself off on his lap.

"Entirely"? He asked, as he raised an eyebrow slightly. Before I could say anything, the car came to a halt, and I looked in front of the car to see another horde of people. We stared at them and they stared at us. The wait seemed torturous. Rick suddenly slammed his foot in the gas, causing us to drive straight through the crowd.

"Hang on"! Rick told us. As we drove through them, some were hit by the car and fell onto the ground, while others latched on and attacked us. We all tried knocking off as many men as possible, but no matter how hard we tried, more seemed to join in. As I was fighting one man off of me, another suddenly wrapped his arm around my neck, and began pulling me out of the car.

"Hey! O'Connell"! Daniels called out to Rick. I tried to fight the man's grip on me, but another joined in. I reached my hand out to Ardeth's back, as he fought one man.

"A-Ardeth". I struggled to say. Without warning, Jonathan made a sharp turn, which sent Daniels and I out the car, causing us to come crashing onto the ground.

"Jazmine"! I heard Evy call out to me. But Jonathan did not stop. Daniels and I quickly grabbed our guns, and began shooting at the men around us. As the crowd ran through, we shot men off one but one. Just when I thought things could possibly work out, I heard a click from my gun and shortly...Daniels' gun too.

We exchanged a look of worry before looking into the crowd. I watched as the crowd slowly drifted apart, to reveal Imhotep. He slowly crept towards us, his partially regenerated mouth moving, as his eyes laid on Daniels. He dropped his guns in fear, and I slowly backed away from him. I already knew what was to come. Daniels was shaking with fear, if possible, he reeked of it. He held up a jar, and Imhotep roared as he opened his mouth, and sucked Daniels dry.

He then took the jar from Daniels' remains, and gazed his eyes upon me. His face slowly becoming fully regenerated. "_**Come with me, Amunet, **__**bring back Anck-Su-Namun, and I shall spare Nefertiri". **_He said in Ancient Egyptian. For once, I was able to fully understand him, and without control, I began speaking in a tone, that was not mine.

"_**You abandoned your duty to my father! To my sister! You were supposed to love her, but you didn't! Instead, you murdered my father all for the sake of love? Is love nothing but a game? You threatened mine, then you ruined my father's, my sisters! You should be perish in the Underworld for your sins"! **_I felt myself feeling angry. The hatred for him, filling my entire body. Imhotep looked less than pleased by my answer, and he roughly pulled me to my feet.

"_**Since you are not willing to help me, then I shall use Nafertiri as my sacrifice." **_He smirked, then pulled me along down the street. We came to another crowd, and once they parted, I saw everyone gathered together.

"Jazzy"! Jonathan and Evy called, relieved to see I was alright. As we came closer, Imhotep began speaking, and Beni translated.

"Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine forever". He translated.

"For all eternity', idiot". I snapped, as I rolled my eyes.

"Take my hand, and I will spare your sister and your friends". Beni translated. Rick scoffed.

"Oh, dear". Evy muttered.

"Have you got any bright ideas"? She asked Rick.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'". Rick answered nervously.

"Don't, Evy. Just go"! I told her as Imhotep tossed me to Beni, as he then took a dagger to my neck to silence me.

"You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after". Evy said. She then walked toward Imhotep, and placed her hand in his. I struggled against Beni's grip, and he roughly tossed me into Ardeth.

"No". Rick said, as he held up his gun.

"Don't". Evy told him. Ardeth then placed his hand on Rick's arm, to stop him from shooting Imhotep.

"Don't! He has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual". Evy told him.

"She is right. Live today, fight tomorrow". Ardeth said.

"Please, Rick. Put the gun away". I begged him as I grabbed his shoulder. He reluctantly put the gun back in its holster.

"I'll be seeing you again". Rick said, as he pointed the torch at Imhotep. He responded with a smirk, and began walking away. **"_Kill them all_". **He ordered and Evy began struggling in his grip.

"No! Let go of me"! Evy cried out, as he continued to walk her through the crowd. The crowd began to chant Imhotep's name as the cam closer to us. I looked around for a possible escape route, but there were none. I saw Rick looking at the ground, and he pulled a manhole cover up.

"Come on". He said, as He pulled Jonathan to the hole. Jonathan dropped down, and I shortly followed. He then pulled Ardeth down, and Rick shortly joined us. I noticed Mr. Bey wasn't coming down.

"What about Mr. Bey"? I asked Rick. He shook his head and began walking. My mouth slightly dropped. Though the man may have gotten on a nerve, leaving him to die isn't right. Ardeth gently pulled me along, and we walked through the dimly lit sewers.

As we traveled through the sewers, my mind whirled with thoughts. I couldn't understand how I spoke in Ancient Egyptian perfectly, when I spoke to Imhotep. I've never been able to speak it perfectly, but only decent enough to get by. I couldn't figure out what I meant, or Amunet, meant by him threatening her love. Just what could he have done, that could make me feel so much hatred for him?

"Are you alright"? Ardeth asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head.

"Perfectly fine". I lied. I moved my hair to one side of my neck, trying to help deal with the heat in the sewers. "You are bleeding". Ardeth said, as he moved my neck slightly. He rubbed a thumb on the side of my neck, causing me to hiss in pain. "I apologize". He said. I shook my head, as he moved his hand away.

"I probably shouldn't have fought against that dagger. Not very smart of me". I muttered the last part to myself. There was silence between the two of us for a while, but Ardeth broke it.

"We will save her. I assure you". He told me. I looked at him, my brows slightly furrowed. His character was confusing. He could seem mysterious, and cold at times, but at other times, he could be caring. He was different, strange compared to others. But, I couldn't quite put my finger on what exactly and how, but I know he's different.


End file.
